1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation type toothbrush, and more particularly to a rotation type toothbrush that can improve the cleaning effect of the toothbrush without using electric power and can save the cost of manufacturing the toothbrush.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toothbrush is used to clean the user's teeth; the user can hold and move the conventional toothbrush left and right or up and down relative to the user's teeth by hands to clean the user's teeth, or the user can use a conventional electric toothbrush to provide a cleaning effect to the user's teeth. However, the cleaning effect of the conventional toothbrush is not sufficient due to incorrect operation of the conventional toothbrush or poor brushing habits of the users. In addition, though the cleaning effect of the conventional electric toothbrush is sufficient enough by a rotating brush head, the cost of manufacturing the conventional electric toothbrush is higher than that of manufacturing the conventional toothbrush. Therefore, how to strike a balance between the conventional toothbrush and the conventional electric toothbrush needs to be considered and resolved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotation type toothbrush to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.